


devil in the details

by grancenturio



Series: gakuengels [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, belial is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Lucilius regrets letting Belial join the same club as him.





	devil in the details

**Author's Note:**

> again, based on [zen's excellent comic](https://twitter.com/nodplus50pts/status/1102925484482977792). also, massive thanks to [wink](https://twitter.com/gbwink) for basically writing all the horny parts of belial's dialogue in this fic! i'm not horny grip enough for this...
> 
> please know what you're getting into before you read this; it may be an au but i make no attempt to write either belial or faasan as being better people than they are in canon here.

Michael, taking a break from her volleyball game, looks up at the school building and waves at Belial.

Belial, the upper half of his body draped out of the club room window, lazily returns it with a grin. “Do your best, Mikey,” he calls with a drawl, and is rewarded by Michael shooting him a confident thumbs up before turning her attention back to the game.

Snorting the moment she turns away, Belial pulls himself back into the cluttered room, his expression instantly flipping to one of boredom. “Sooo predictable. Man, am I glad to finally be free of that stuffy student council. Makes a guy feel like he can stand _tall_ and _proud_.” Casually, he leans back against the windowsill, drinking in the sight of Lucilius illuminated by the rays of the afternoon sun. “Did you know, Cilius, they even threw me a resignation party? You should have seen them just trying not to badmouth you out loud. Hey, what’d you think they’d do if they knew about—”

“Belial,” Lucilius interrupts smoothly, not raising his eyes from the book he’s quickly scanning through, “I recall agreeing to let you into my club on one condition. It was that you  _shut up_.”

“But Cilius,” Belial is careful to put just a hint of a whine into his voice here, “I’m _booored_. I was hoping you could entertain me like usual. You know I need a little stimulation to really get the blood flowing.”

“Sit down and start reading, then. This is a book research club. Or go away, your choice.”

“Oookay.” Settling himself at the desk opposite Lucilius, Belial reaches for a copy of his notes. “Oh wow, I can barely make heads or tails of all this. As expected of your genius— ow!”

The last word is in response to Lucilius kicking him under the table, hard. Belial opens his mouth to reply with another quip, but then he sees Lucilius’ peeved glare and closes it again. Okay, he’s probably pushed Lucilius far enough for now. He knows his limits.

The two of them work in silence for a while, the calm punctuated only by the occasional scratching of Lucilius’ pen and Belial’s indrawn hisses of frustration every so often as he skims Lucilius’ notes. He wasn’t joking when he used the word ‘genius’ earlier — as smart as Belial is (and he knows he’s pretty damn smart, what with being top in his year and all), he still encounters scribbled comments in the margins that he can’t quite connect with the text far too often.

He’s just starting to settle into a comfortable rhythm when Lucilius kicks him again. It’s a far gentler kick this time — more of a getting-your-attention kick than the previous shut-the-hell-up kick. Belial looks up to see Lucilius pushing what looks like a handwritten list of books at him. _Go get me these from the library,_ is scribbled on the bottom.

Belial sighs dramatically. “Such a slavedriver. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Cilius a dull boy. Why don’t we have a little bit of _fun_  when I get back?"

“…Maybe,” is all Lucilius offers in response. “Now shut up and go.”

Belial considers hanging around to pester Lucilius a little more, but when he sees the pointed look Lucilius has aimed at him, he wisely gives in and opens the door.

* * *

 “So,” is the first word out of Belial’s mouth once he’s dumped the stack of books onto the table. “Guess who I met on the way down to the library.”

Lucilius doesn’t reply, only arching an eyebrow at him in question, but neither does he tell Belial to shut up. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Belial plunges on.

“Remember that middle schooler you got suspended last year? Lucifer’s favorite?”

“Vaguely, yes.” Apparently losing interest, Lucilius pulls a book out of the stack and begins flipping through it. “As I recall, however, you were the one who caused the suspension.”

“Oooh, yeah, I did that.” Belial can’t stop an ugly laugh from bubbling up. “I just wanted to see Lucifer’s face at finding out his precious little pet got suspended, y’know? His image as the perfect, emotionless student council president — it’s just so disgusting to look at, honestly. Can’t blame me for wanting to find the _kinks_ in that armor and see what would finally make him spill.”

“Mmhm,” Lucilius comments absentmindedly, his attention still fixed on the book he’s poring over.

“But man, was it seriously disappointing. He barely even reacted! Just gave some canned answer about how he was thankful for my concern but it wasn’t my business when I asked him. How dull.”

Lucilius interrupts him with a loud sigh. “For the last time, Belial, I’m busy here. Shut up.”

“Make me.” Belial makes sure to punctuate his words with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. “Maybe you should give my mouth something better to do.”

The withering stare that Lucilius fixes him with is, unfortunately for Lucilius (or maybe not — Belial is sure he knows precisely what kind of effect that stare has), the exact opposite of a deterrent. “We are in _school_ ,” Lucilius points out flatly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Belial counters. Now this dance is a familiar one, and one that he knows the steps to intimately.

Today, however, Lucilius gives in with barely any fight. “Fine. Follow me.” Sliding a bookmark between the pages and snapping them shut, he strides out of the club room without waiting to see if Belial obeys.

“Ooh, you’re eager today.” A thrill runs through Belial’s veins as he hurries to catch up to Lucilius’ long strides. “So, wherever shall we desecrate this time, Cilius?”

Lucilius doesn’t answer, instead continuing to lead him unhurriedly through the corridors. Around them, Belial sees students whispering and pointing. Their relationship has always been the subject of much speculation — why would he, top scorer and all-around model student, pick Lucilius, the president’s outcast brother, of all people? He smirks at the thought. Oh, if only they knew that it had never been his choice to make from the start.

“We’re here.” They’ve stopped in front of a supply closet, and Lucilius motions towards it with a jerk of his head. “Get in.”

Belial raises an eyebrow curiously at Lucilius, but opens the closet door and steps in all the same. The inside is a fairly large cubby seemingly used as janitor storage, with cleaning supplies and tools lining the far wall. A tiny window cut into the wall above those shelves provides just enough light to see by. “Hey, Cilius,” Belial turns to ask, “is this some strange kink of—”

Before he can finish, the door slams shut, followed by the unmistakable _click_ of a lock turning shut.

Belial blinks. Then he tries the doorknob. Just as he thought, he’s been locked in. Well, that’s a first.

His phone buzzes, and Belial fishes it out of his pocket to find a new message from Lucilius. _You can wait there until I’m done with my work._

He knows it’s a bad idea, but Belial can’t resist replying to the message with a quip. _Never been into neglect play, but I’ll try anything for you, Cilius._

The reply comes almost instantly. _I changed my mind. Stay in there until tomorrow._

_Aw, you’re such a tease._

No further reply comes, and after a while Belial lets himself sink down against the door. It’s going to be a long night for him, apparently.

* * *

 It doesn’t take many days for new rumors to start circulating, a fact which fills Belial with perverse glee.

“Sooo, have you heard?” he asks, throwing an arm casually around Lucilius’ shoulders. Once again, they’re in the club room while the volleyball team practices in the court below. “Some girls overheard me in the closet that night and thought the place was haunted, it sounds like. There’s now talk of spirits hanging around there at night.”

Lucilius only fixes him with an unimpressed stare out of the corners of his eyes. “If you don’t remove that right this second, I’ll personally turn you into a ghost.”

“You’re so cold, Cilius. And here I thought you’d be warmer for once, after leaving me all pent up for days.” Belial pointedly doesn’t move his arm — under his fingers, he can feel Lucilius’ pulse beating hotter than usual in his neck. It won’t take much to push him over the edge today, he knows.

Lucilius closes his eyes and exhales deeply. Finally appearing to reach a conclusion, he pushes his book aside. “Lock the door,” he orders.

Ah, this is more like it. Belial lets a hungry grin form on his lips as he complies, the shiver that runs through him entirely unrelated to the warmth of the late afternoon sun. “This is why I just can’t stay away from you,” he murmurs, dropping onto his knees to reach for the buckle on Lucilius’ belt.

Lucilius snorts, his fingers carding almost gently through Belial’s hair. “And that’s why you’re a fool,” he says, in a tone that would have been called fond coming from anyone else.

Belial smiles, glad for once that Lucilius can’t see his face at this moment. Their relationship is far from perfect, but he’ll take what he can get, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> cygames really said faabeli rights in wmtsb3 huh
> 
> as you might have guessed by now i'm following zen's posting order for this, so up next will finally be the lucisan side of things and also where the plot kicks in (maybe)


End file.
